Legend of Mermaid
Legend of Mermaid is the first insert song of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and was first sung by Lucia in the first episode, against the Water Demons. Lyrics Rōmaji= Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita Kiseki wo meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Kiseki wo meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru |-| Kanji= ７色の風に吹かれて　遠い岬を目指してた 夜明け前　聴こえたメロディ それは　とても　なつかしい歌 東の空へと　羽ばたく鳥たち さあ、宝島に　抜ける近道 ７つの海の楽園 嵐の夜の後には　愛を伝えるため　命がまた生まれる ７つの国のメロディア 誰もが　いつかはここを　旅立つ日が来ても 私は　忘れない ゆっくりと　雲は流れて　虹の果てに　消えていった 星たちは　真珠のように 強い光　放ちはじめる 南の空から　聴こえる口笛 そう、大人になる　時が来ていた 奇跡をめぐる冒険 優しい母の願いを　胸に抱きながら　誰もが旅をしてる 星降る夜のファンタジア あふれる涙と祈り　誰にもわからない 未来を照らしてる ７つの海の楽園 嵐の夜の後には　愛を伝えるため　命がまた生まれる ７つの国のメロディア 誰もが　いつかはここを　旅立つ日が来ても 私は　忘れない 奇跡をめぐる冒険 優しい母の願いを　胸に抱きながら　誰もが旅をしてる 星降る夜のファンタジア あふれる涙と祈り　誰にもわからない 未来を照らしてる |-| English= The rainbow wind blows at a far off coast Before dawn, there was a melody I heard It's a very nostalgic song The birds that fly towards the eastern sky now escape to the treasure island using this shortcut. Where the paradise of the seven seas lies After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again Even if there comes a day where everyone... Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries I'll never forget. Clouds slowly float away, vanishing away as they aim for the rainbow's end And then the stars, like pearls can start releasing a powerful, wondrous light. From the southern sky, a whistling sound could be heard Yes, this is the time that's finally come, the time for me to become an adult. While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure With overflowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall for the shining future! To the paradise of the seven seas! After the stormy night, to tell you my love I will be born again Even if there comes a day where everyone... Is to journey away from here, as long as we sing the melody of the seven countries I'll never forget! While embracing the kind mother's wishes in her heart She wished that everyone would journey on a miracle-filled adventure With over flowing tears and prayers, I just don't know anymore But their still remains a fantasy of a night where stars fall For the shining future! Category:Songs Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Mermaid Songs Category:Mermaid Melody